Guardian of Half-Bloods
by sapphire-eyed cat
Summary: A daughter of Hades one day meets her immortal half-brother who has a rather bad reputation. Follow Raven through her journey into the world of the Guardians and spirits. As she learns how to control her powers, make friends, and deal with being invisible she will be on a path to becoming a Guardian. Are you ready to believe in Raven Black, the spirit of shadows.
1. Prologue

**I do not own Percy Jackson or Rise of the Guardians. I will only say this once. It is obvious that I do not own them. So if there is a lack of disclaimers on the chapters then just remember this one. Please enjoy. Heroes of Olympus never happened. after the Rise of the Guardians movie.  
**

It is amazing how one encounter could change many things. For one, I found out that I have an Immortal half- brother who isn't exactly what you call nice. I also found out about a whole new world outside of the half-blood world. Oh, by the way, my name is Raven Black, and I am a seventeen year-old daughter of Hades. Okay, back to the topic of changes. One day I am a normal teenager, as normal a demi-god could get, and the next thing I know I am a spirit. So not only am I a hyperactive demigod with dyslexia, I am a hyperactive demi-god spirit with dyslexia. The world just loves messing with me doesn't it?

Many of you are probably wondering who my half-brother is. Well his name is Pitch Black and my story begins when we meet.

**So how is the prologue? The other chapters will be longer but this is only a prologue. I always figured that Pitch would be a son of Hades. Not because he is evil but because he is fear itself. So please review. But be kind please. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Everyone who reads this gets a cookie! (::)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Please enjoy this cookie while you read. (::)**

_What was I thinking coming here! _I shouted to myself in my head. I stood in a park in New York in the middle of winter with only my usual clothes. I wore a black Tank top; slightly worn out black jeans with a hole in the right knee, a silver chain hung on the left side of them. I also wore a black leather jacket that I had to roll up the sleeves a bit and a pair fingerless black gloves. If you bet that I liked the color black you are right. I had black hair and dark eyes that looked black but were actually brown. My pale skin seemed to match the snow that lay on the ground. I was quite pretty but I had never gone on a date. Everyone tended to avoid me unconsciously and my moods could change in an instant which made people slightly nervous around me.

For some reason, I wanted to take a walk around the city and decided to not wear anything warmer. Earlier I thought I saw a boy with white hair fly around with a staff **(Jack Frost!)** but I dismissed this because not even with ADHD could that be real. I walked through the park, and looked at the lightly falling snow I heard a stick snap. Within a second I had whirled around and grabbed the phone from my pocket that was my stygian iron sword. There was no one there but I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching me. I continued to walk on but kept listen for any more signs of being followed. When I reached the middle of the park I heard what seemed to be horse hooves.

Out came my sword that was as black as night and I stood there staring at an unusual horse. Not only was it coming towards me, the others refused to be near me, but it seemed to be made of black sand. It had completely yellow eyes and they seemed to regard me with curiosity. It came near me and actually bowed its head in greeting. When it came near me I lowered my sword and it bumped my shoulder with its head affectionately. **(weird a nightmare being affectionate)**

"What are you?" I asked when I petted it.

"That is a nightmare and most people are afraid of them." Said a voice behind me.

"Well I'm not like most people. Who are you?" I said, my voice cold and guarded, and I whipped around and raised my sword.

The man before me was tall, had gray skin, black hair that was slicked back, and yellow eyes that seemed to stare at me and find my deepest fears. He had a narrow, pointed face. He was stunned that I was not afraid of him and then he finally caught sight of my sword. His astonishment turned to curiosity.

"It has been a while since I have seen stygian iron. Oh, and my name is Pitch Black. What is yours, young lady?" said Pitch, who would not stop staring at me.

"Raven Black, daughter of. . ." I stopped myself, but it seemed to confirm something that he was thinking about. I continued on, "How do you know what stygian iron is?" I refused to lower my sword.

"I thought you were a daughter of hades." said Pitch with a creepy smile on his face.

I paled a little but kept my voice steady because I refused to be scared of this guy. "You didn't answer my question. How do you know what stygian iron is?"

"I know what it is, because I used it when I was once a demigod. I, too, am a child of Hades." said Pitch in the cold as ice voice he has. My eyes searched his face hoping to see a sign that he was lying, there were none. Standing before me was Pitch Black, my half-brother.

**(Line break)(I was going to stop it here but I wanted it to be longer)**

"What do you mean when you _once_ was a demi-god?" I said emphasizing 'once'. My eyes narrowed suspiciously, but I relaxed my stance a little bit. I was still ready to fight at a moment's notice but I decided I would give him the benefit of the doubt. Right now I was oblivious to the cold night that surrounded me like a frozen blanket, the only thing that mattered was finding out what the person in front of me meant when he said once.

"I swear on the river Styx that I will not harm you." He said annoyed that I refused to relax completely. When I did he continued, "Have you heard of Santa, the Easter Bunny, Tooth Fairy, Sandman, and Jack frost?" he spoke each name with enough hatred to fill a mansion.

"You really think I would believe that. Seriously, I am seventeen. I'm too old to believe that load of crap." I said holding back laughter that came bubbling up. I looked at his face and all he did was stare back at me slightly amused. A minute passed as he stared at me like that.

"Your serious they do exist!" I said surprised that they could actually be real.

"They are very real," he said still using that hateful tone, "there are others of course but they are what is called Guardians and each spirit, what they start out as, is selected by the man in the moon. What is funny now?" he said the last part annoyed, because I interrupted with some laughter.

"Oh I was just think about how angry Lady Artemis would be to find out that there is a man on the moon!" I said smiling thanks to a sudden mood change. "Does Jack Frost by any chance have white hair and fly around holding a Shepard's' crook?" I asked suddenly remember the flying boy I had seen earlier. I said the wrong thing.

His face turned murderous as he said, "That insolent boy ruined me. Don't trust the Guardians! All they do is attack me."

"Did you by any chance make them angry or do something wrong?" I asked putting my hand in my pocket and holding my phone/sword.

When he said nothing but stared daggers at me I continued on with a glare and my voice did not waver.

"You do know that holding grudges is the fatal flaw of the children of hades, right? I know that what happened between you will most likely never be forgotten but don't try to force your view point on me. Okay?" I said, "Well I better get back to camp. See you around."

I was about to go when I realized something. "Wait! Why don't people freak out when they see Santa or the other spirits?"

"We are invisible to everyone who doesn't believe. The reason you can see them is because you are a daughter of hades. We all have died and since your father is lord of the dead you can see them. Good bye Raven." He said and started to walk off. The nightmare followed him with one last look at me. Suddenly I was alone.

I shadow travelled to my cabin and got ready for bed. I lay down for a while staring at the dark ceiling of my cabin. It was empty and I was the only one there. Nico, my older half- brother, spent most of his time in the underworld helping out father. He would come to visit occasionally but he would always go back to the underworld or just wander the world. He is eighteen now. My cousin Percy and his girlfriend Annabeth are both 20 now. **(sorry if the age difference between any of them are wrong from the book) **Percy works at camp by teaching sword fighting and when he is not at camp he is working at an aquarium giving tours. Annabeth is going to college to become an architect and has a part-time job in a library. Thalia is still fifteen and is still the lieutenant of Artemis.

I drifted off into an uneasy sleep and had the all too common demi-god dream. It started out as a memory. It was during the titan war and the Hermes cabin and I were surrounded by monsters. I was thirteen at the time and no one knew who my father was. We were going to die because there were too many monsters and demigods. Suddenly they jumped back in fear as the helm of darkness spun above my head. We were able to fight our way through the hoard and defend the section we were told to defend. I saw the rest of the war but then the scenery changed.

I was in camp half-blood and the strange thing about it was there was a roar of a monster that sounded like the Minotaur. The shadows seemed to cling to me and above me shone the moon brighter than it usually does. I woke with a start only to find out it was midnight. I went back to sleep and this time did not dream. The moon was shining in through the window and little did I know how soon the dream would come true.

**Did you like the dream? I bet you know what will happen do Raven. Please review. This is me reading a review \(^o^)/ .**


	3. Chapter 2

**Enjoy the chapter.**

The day started to get interesting really quickly. After I had gotten up and dressed I went to the dining pavilion to eat some breakfast. As Demeter requested there was cereal. Lots, and lots of cereal. Some people were happy but most were annoyed at the changed. Me, I didn't care at all. Other news around the camp was that the Aphrodite cabin was still being repainted after I had blatantly expressed my disgust at the pink cabin by painting it black. The Ares and Athena cabins are still argue about some issue. The Apollo cabin cursed the hunters of Artemis the last time they visited to talk in rhymes and the Apollo kids were attacked mercilessly. When I finished my bowl of cereal alone at the Hades table Percy showed up. I had been debating over breakfast whether or not I should tell him about the spirit world over breakfast. In the end I decided that everybody would think I was crazy or childish so I kept it to myself. The next thing I know Percy's phone is ringing.

As Percy started to answer it Chiron said, "Percy you know that phone aren't allowed at camp." The call lasted only a few seconds but Percy's face was drained of all color.

"Grover is in trouble!" he shouted in shock. "He was bringing a half-blood to camp when a monster started chasing them. He doesn't know what it is but I need to go help him."

When he started to leave I said," I'll shadow travel you there it will be quicker and I can fight to."

He grabbed my hand and I pulled him into the nearest shadow. And we appeared at an edge of a clearing in Michigan. The clearing was surrounded by trees but there was plenty of space. It was only a second later that we saw Grover and a kid of about ten run toward us. Behind them was the Minotaur. Half man half bull and one hundred percent ugly it came charging at us. On the tip of one horn was a cell phone. Grover apparently was able to throw it after he made the call. Percy uncapped riptide and I pulled out my Phone, it is black with a skull on it, and turned it on making it a sword.

"Grover get the kid into a tree so that he is out of the way. Percy distract it while I come up behind it." I shouted to him.

He nodded his head and ran to the right shout horrible insults, meaning they weren't very creative. The monster seemed to recognize him and started to chase him. Grover, after putting the kid, Nathan, in the tree pulled out his reed pipes. He had gotten better over the years and the grass grew and started to slow the Minotaur down. I was able to get near it but it smelled me and turned around. I was barely able to miss the hand that swept passed me and I dropped my sword. Percy tried to Attack it but it had already learned our trick.

It roared in frustration at missing Percy and that awful noise scared Nathan making him fall out the tree. The sudden movement broke Grover's concentration and caught the attention of the Minotaur. I started to run to the kid, who looked like he was a son of Athena with his blonde hair and gray eyes. I was too the left of Nathan and the Minotaur to the front. Its head was bent down ready to kill the kid. Without a second thought I pushed him out of the way. Percy had run behind the monster and stabbed it but it was too late. The Minotaur's horn had pierced me through the chest and impaled itself into the tree behind me. The Minotaur disintegrated and I slid down the trunk of the tree. All I felt was unimaginable pain.

The pain I felt was starting to fade away as was my vision. I felt my blood go out of me and it felt like I was sitting in a puddle. I was only half aware of what was happening around me as the edge of my sight faded to black. I now knew what part of my dream had been about; that I would be killed by the Minotaur, but the other bit was still a mystery. What did me and the shadows mean and what about the shining moon. I heard Percy cry out and felt Grover trying to feed me Nectar and Ambrosia. The food of gods that used to taste like dark and milk chocolate to me before held no taste and with one last shuddering breathe I had faded completely. The last thing I heard was my friends screams of despair.

**Please review and tell me how you feel. I may write some more tomorrow or on Thursdays but I have to take the MME and ACT exams and still have to go to classes. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you to those who followed, favorite, and reviewed. Please enjoy.**

_Greek_

_**Man in the moon**_

**Above for future reference is the way Greek and moon talk is going to be written. I will not put it on other chapters. And this chapter talks about the gaurdians.**

**No one's point of view December 1****st**

"Hey North! Why'd you call us up here mate? I'm almost lost my feet coming here." Said a very large bunny, in an Australian accent, hopping towards north. This rabbit had markings along its arms and legs and two boomerangs. There was still some snow on the Easter Bunny's shoulder which he shook off.

"Yeah. Why did you call us North? Pitch isn't causing trouble, is he?" asked a pale teen with white hair. He wore a blue hoodie, old tan pants, and carried a Shepard's crook. He had just flown in through an opening in the ceiling that let the moon look in. Next to Jack frost were the sandman and the tooth fairy.

Sandy was a short man who appeared to be made of yellow sand. The tooth fairy was very energetic and looked like she was part hummingbird. The color of her feathers ranged from a teal blue to a green and then gold. Her wings were a constant blur and the baby teeth around her were going to the places she told them to, to collect teeth. Sandy drifted in on a cloud of yellow dream sand.

"I did not call you. Must be man in moon." Said North in a heavy Russian accent. North was a very large man with a white beard, bushy black eyebrows, and was dressed in red. On his right arm was a tattoo that said 'Naughty' and on the left the tattoo said 'Nice'.

In the middle of the room was a giant globe of the world that had lights on it signaling a child that believed in him.

"It better be good because I had to go through one of his snow storms to get here." Said Bunnymund jerking a thumb towards Jack.

"Hey! If you haven't noticed this is the North Pole and it is also Winter. Which I happen to be the spirit of." Said Jack.

"Hey calm down it is almost Christmas. Let's not fight." Said North happily as he stated the fact that Christmas was coming. This though, instead of stopping a fight caused one. Jack backed away as North and Bunnymund started fighting about which was better, Easter or Christmas. Tooth was busily telling the baby teeth with her the addresses of children who lost their teeth. And sandy, the silent one, was the only one to notice the moon shining. Jack, being the only one not busy fighting or doing his job, saw sandy jump up and down to get their attention with a picture of the moon above his head.

Much to the annoyance of Bunny, to stop the argument Jack said, "Girls! Your both pretty! Now Manny wants to tell us something." Everything was quiet.

Before Bunny could get jack for the girls comment North didn't care about it and stared at the moon for a while. Suddenly he looked shocked and exclaimed, "Manny has made new spirit!"

"Oh I wonder who they are and if they have white teeth." Said Tooth in a burst of excitement and started to talk excitedly to herself.

"So I guess we have to call a meeting of all the spirits to welcome the ankle biter. Maybe they will actual show up and I don't have to drag them here." Said bunny sending a look towards Jack.

"Oh. Just because I missed mine doesn't mean they will. And any ways have you forgotten Manny didn't talk to me then so I had no clue." Said Jack. "All I knew was that a kangaroo kidnapped me and brought me to the North Pole." He said this all in a I-don't-really-care-this-happened-anymore way.

"It has been while since there were new spirit. Well we must get ready and tell everyone about the meeting. We only have one month to tell everybody." Said North. Everyone was handed a list of the names of spirits to tell and got to work. Before Jack left he turned to North.

"Why doesn't Manny tell the spirits himself and why have the meeting." He asked his brow knit together in confusion.

"Manny feels that it will keep us all connected if we don't always rely on him to give the message. And the meeting is to make new spirit feel welcome." North said looking at Jack. The newest Guardian still felt a little lonely after not having company for about three hundred years but he was steadily getting used to it and was much happier now that he had more believers. Jack glanced down at his sheet and groaned at the first name. he would have to talk to the spirit of summer. This was going to be interesting.

**Hope I did the guardians justice. If not I am sorry. Raven will definitely be in the next chapter and it should be longer. Thank you for reading and please review. And Happy Easter! Enjoy this cookie I made for you for Easter. (::)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Please enjoy reading.**

December 1st

_It seemed as if there was only darkness and pain. But the pain faded and the darkness left. I felt no fear as I looked to the moon._

I woke up in my old cabin. The familiar dark walls comforted me like a blanket for a child. I was at camp and the whole thing was a bad dream. I wasn't killed by the Minotaur. The window next to my bed let the moon look in at me and I felt safe here. It wasn't until I heard a sound outside that I moved from my bed. It seems that I slept in my normal clothes but I now had my sword at my side in a sheath that was as black as my sword. I felt my daggers in their sheath on my arms hidden by my sleeves. Also my necklace seemed to change. I no longer had just my six beads on it but I also had the symbol of my father on it. My tank top now said Camp Half-blood in silver across it.

_I must have been tired if I was able to sleep with my weapons. _I thought as I approached the door.

When I opened it I heard someone next to it say something about the wind and he went to close it. I jumped aside so that he wouldn't hit me. Then I realized that it was my half-brother Nico but he refused to look up. He just walked by me without looking and went to the fire in the middle of the camp. Since it was winter the camp was emptier but some people that left seemed to be here. The Stoll brothers, who I always got along well with came back and so did some of my old Hermes friends from when I was in their cabin. They all had their heads bowed.

I found an opening in the crowd and went to the middle to see what was happening and no one paid attention to me. Percy, Nico, Grover, and Thalia, the people that I got along the best with came carrying a shroud. It was black with my father's symbol which puzzled me. I was the only other child of hades and since Nico was still alive they should be holding this ceremony. They passed me by and I started to talk. Nico was the only one to hear me but he muttered something about his imagination, and refused to look up.

What shocked me the most was when Chiron walked right through me. it was as if i was made from some type of blue smoke that reformed when he finished walking through. I gasped in pain. It didn't hurt that much it was more of a discomfort, but it was just the fact that he walked through me and didn't see me. I stumbled backward and walked through the entire crowd.

"Goodbye Raven. We will miss you." Said Chiron with his head bowed. I just stood there shocked. Nico couldn't take it anymore and shadow travelled away before I could say anything. Losing two sisters was too much for him apparently.

That is when I bolted. I shadow travelled to the D.O.A (dead on arrival) recording studios to get to the underworld. I figured that there was a problem since I didn't appear in the entrance to the underworld like other ghosts. But no matter how much I pulled I couldn't open the door. I could not travel to the underworld because the shadows threw me out of them whispering apologies.

_Wait! How can shadows talk!? _I though franticly.

I then tried to travel to Olympus because I might run into my father, he was allowed back there, and he could help. This time I was allowed there but all of the gods walked through me. Though they seemed as if they felt the discomfort too. As if they could feel I was there but they kept walking. What made me realize that it was no use was when Zeus walked through me. I thought that he would see me because he is related to my father but he walked on as if I was just a piece of smoke.

I travelled to the clearing in Michigan where I died and just sat by the tree I died at. For some reason I started to talk to the moon. It just felt right.

"Why am I still here I should be dead and in the underworld." I asked, tears starting to form in my eyes. But I didn't think I would get an answer but I did.

**You are here because you saved the boy Nathan. Do you remember what Pitch told you about spirits?** Replied the moon. He had a deep soothing voice that would calm anyone. It also had an air of authority.

"Do you mean that I am a spirit?" I asked keeping my voice level and tears back because I refused to show fear.

**Yes. You have something in you that makes you different and when you gave up your life for that boy you did not know you showed such bravery that it proved you were worthy to be a spirit. To be more precise the spirit of shadows and half-bloods. **

I took me a while to process this but finally I was able to say, "Why am I the spirit of two things instead of one?"

**Because you are a half-blood. There are two sides to you one side is your personality and the other is because of your heritage. You're a demi-god. I know pitch is a half-blood too but he was so disconnected from that part of his life that when he became a spirit the half-blood side of him seemed to disappear. While he is no longer dyslexic or has ADHD you still have it. He still remember everything but what happens in the world of Greek gods and their children no longer affect him but they are very important to you.**

"What am I supposed to do? And how do I get people to see me? I would find my brother Nico but I don't want him to think that he is insane." I asked, then under my breath I said, "If only he looked up then he would have known. But he would probably think he was crazy anyways." I finished this with a sigh.

**Getting people to see you is up to you. I cannot walk you through it. Your job is to bring shadows to where they are supposed to go and the other is to protect the half-bloods that need to go to camp. The shadows will tell you where to go and the younger one will be able to see you. The older ones however will not see you. I am sorry to say that they will most likely forget about you. It is not the first time.**

"What do you mean the first time?" I asked looking up at the moon still wondering how Artemis would react to finding a Man on the Moon.

**The gods did know of us at first but we didn't get along. Back then they were a lot more prideful, though they still are they changed. But back then they didn't like the fact that there were other immortals. Some didn't care, like your father and Hestia and some minor gods, but the others would argue. The spirits hated to have to go into hiding but they couldn't survive a war with gods so I convinced them. The gods forgot about us and no longer could see us. Even the eyes of gods could be covered but as you experienced they will feel us when they walk through us. Hades will be able to see you but since he so rarely leaves his home you most likely not meet him.**

"Why aren't I allowed to go to the underworld?!" I shouted at him angry that I will not be able to go there.

**If you go there you will never be able to return so I have made it so that none of the spirit could get near and entrance. I am sorry that you can't go there but you now have a job that needs to get done. I can't continue to talk to you but you need to figure some things out for yourself. But two last things. This place and the hades cabin will be like your new homes since you will feel drawn to them. The last thing is that you have to go to a welcome meeting where you will meet the guardians and other spirits. You will have to tell them of you heritage. The meeting is on January first like the others and is at North's home, Santoff Clausen, (A.N. forgot if it is called that. please correct me if it is wrong but I will continue to call it that until then.) at dawn. Oh and north is Santa Claus.**

After that the moon was quiet. I knew it was pointless but I just sat and stared at the moon. Slowly I got up and decided to try out my powers. Within seconds half of the shadows in the forest that was cast by the came to me and danced around me. Where ever I wanted them they went. I made animals out of the shadows and not just normal one but monsters too. Hydras and drakens, Cerberus, and the Minotaur all followed my command. I summoned a hellhound shadow that looked exactly like one. **(to me hellhounds always seemed to look like giant wolves with dark black fur and red eyes like fire.) **Except that the end of the fur seemed to be like smoke as it drifted away from its body only to be replaced by more shadows. I got on the shadow's back and it started to run. I controlled where it went and soon we left the clearing. The shadows lost their form and sunk back into the forest.

I gripped the shadow hellhound tightly with my knees to stop from falling off and I held on to its shoulders. I could feel the legs move against the ground and as we went I created shadows and put them were they were needed. I reached a small town and plowed through the people. Though none could feel us I couldn't help but laugh as I felt the wind and building rush by. I was near the outskirts when I heard a small scream.

I went towards the alley that it came from. Garbage bins lined the walls and the stink was horrifying. The scream came from a small girl of about ten who was being chased by a man. Immediately I went to attack the guy but he went right through me. _Oh right they can't see or feel me._ Quickly I summoned a shadow around the girl as she cowered against a wall behind a trash bin. The guy went to look for her but cursed when he couldn't find her. I brought back the shadowhound; I am calling it phantom, and made it charge at him. Apparently they could see my creations as long as I didn't touch them. He screamed in fear and ran off. I dropped the shadows from the girl once it was safe and walked with her on the way home. I stayed out of her house but could hear her parents cry as they hugged her happy that she is home again.

After this I went back to camp half-blood more prepared for the fact that my friends can no longer see me. The camp was deathly quiet. No one stirred because of how late it was. I checked to make sure Nico wasn't in the cabin and when I was sure he wasn't I went to my bed. I fell asleep exhausted, not because of being tired, I felt great, but the emotional toll this whole thing was for me.

December 10th

It has been ten days since my rebirth and i woke p in the Hades cabin. The past days were totally new for me but I quickly got used to the fact that I was invisible. The job of bringing shadows wasn't hard because the light from the sun and moon did that for me but I did travel the world casting shadows and sometimes scaring the adults when I made their shadows act funny. I guess some people are afraid of their own shadows. I met Pitch again and to say he was surprised would be an understatement. He was flabbergasted but quickly tried to get me on his side because and I quote "we are siblings and we must stay together to rid the world of the guardians". I shouted at him because I don't like it when people try to control what I do but quickly got control of myself. I told him I would make my decision when I met them myself and how I feel about them. He was quite shocked that I had the nerve to yell at him and stood there shocked as I left.

December 20th

I was informed by the shadows that there was a demigod that needed help. So I was traveling to Pennsylvania to help, Claire Love, of course she would fall for the guy with the last name love, a daughter of Aphrodite. I moaned internally because I could not stand their barbieness. **(I know it is not a word but it does describe them perfectly)** for the past ten days I had helped one other demigod, a twelve year old son of Hypnos who couldn't see me, and dodged the other spirits. Apparently they all know of the new spirit and they want to get a look. He groundhog almost found me except that since he was an animal he didn't want to be around me. The spirits that are animals get a little uncomfortable around me but can still come near me but they will most likely leave quickly; as I found out with the Easter Bunny, I had been spying on him as he told cupid about my arrival into the spirit world, he had hurried off when he was done saying that it felt like he was scared of something. He apparently did not mean to say this as he yelled back "forget I said that mate or I will shove you arrows. . ." by then he had disappeared down a hole but I knew what he was going to say. Oh and by the way he looks like a kangaroo.

I found Claire hiding in a train car. I had defeated the Minotaur which was chasing her, and I had gotten a little carried away, and heard her whimper. She was only eight years old with beautiful brown hair and the kaleidoscope eyes the children of Aphrodite have.

"Wh-o-o are y-you?" she asked her voice trembling. All I could do was stare at her as I realized she could see me.

"Don't worry the monster is gone. My name is Raven black, I help kids like you, and I am going to get you somewhere safe. Okay?" I said keeping my voice calm and gentle so that I didn't scare her.

"A-are you a dem-demigod too?" she asked. so she knew what she was this would make things easier.

"I was, but now I am a protector of demigods. Now I am going to bring a friend that will help us get to a special camp. He won't hurt you. His name is Phantom and he is what I call a shadowhound. He is similar to a hellhound but you have to be careful of those okay. Do you trust me?" I asked not letting my voice waver so that she may fell a little better.

She nodded her head and I helped her out of the train car. At first she was scared of Phantom but I put my hand on her shoulder to let her know that I was there. I helped her up as I explained what shadow traveling was. I got on behind her so that she wouldn't slide off. I told Phantom to go to camp and we travelled there. What surprised me was the fact that she didn't scream, she didn't even gasp. When we finished she looked back at me.

"You know I felt braver with you there." She said.

I entered camp with her and she was immediately surrounded.

"Child, did you make it to camp alone or with someone?" asked Chiron.

"I'm Claire, and Raven brought me here. She shadow travelled us here on what she called a shadowhound. She's right over there." She said pointing to me. Everyone looked to where I was but they couldn't see me.

"Claire, they can't see me only you can because you believe in me now." I said hoping that will help her understand.

"Claire, what does Raven look like?" he asked a little confused thinking that I was an imaginary friend.

"She is tall with dark black hair, pale skin, really dark brown eyes that look black. She has a pair of fading black jeans with a hole in the right knee and a silver chain on the left side. She has a pair of black boots. Her black tank top has the words Camp Half-Blood on it in silver, and she wears a black leather jacket with the sleeves rolled up so they fit, and a pair of black fingerless gloves. She has a black sword by her side. She said that she helps Half-Bloods she also has a necklace with six beads and a charm that looks like a black helmet." She finished describing me. The camper's and Chiron's eyes grew wider with each word. Nico has informed the camp that my spirit is not in the underworld but they refused to believe that I was still alive. So even though she described me perfectly, they did not see me and whispered about the few differences in my clothes. It frustrated me that they still didn't see me.

They did not ask any more questions about me and led her to see the introduction video. When she came out a dove landed on her shoulder and she glowed pink. She was then shown around camp and to her cabin. I left to bring shadows to the world and returned for dinner. I didn't need to eat but I enjoyed it. The food was good and it made me feel as if I was normal even for a little bit. Claire was happy sitting with her brothers and sisters and I sat at the empty Hades table.

She surprised me though. When she sacrificed some of her food, don't need to sacrifice anymore, she didn't just give it to Aphrodite, but also to me. I felt only a little of what the gods could feel and for me it was amazing. It brightened my mood which made the shadows around my table dance which scared the other campers, except for Claire, a bit and the rumor of my ghost haunting the camp was strengthened. I laughed so hard the day I found this out that I almost passed out from lack of oxygen.

The shadows apparently enjoyed the sacrifice too. This was a good day and I got up and told Claire that I would be going, that she shouldn't mention me a lot, and that I will be back. The other Aphrodite campers annoy me even now but Claire was more level-headed, I could tell. So I went to spread shadows and help the kids who need it.

December 25th

Today was Christmas and the night before I had seen North fly across New York and Australia as I brought the shadows. After I had travelled everywhere, it is really easy work, especially with Phantom, I decided to go and get something to eat. I don't exactly steal anything. I mainly eat at Camp once in a while when I want to; I skip most days because spirits don't need food to live. I find money on the street and when I take food I put the money in the cash register. Claire still believes in me and once in a while she says a prayer to me when she puts food in the fire.

There was another demigod that I helped who could see me. But he quickly forgot about me. It hurt at first but I realized that Matthew, a son of Hecate, can't survive if he always believed in stories. Claire was mature for her age but still believed. She was able to separate the important stuff from the things that did not matter at the time. She was a fighter even though she liked to look her best at the same time.

The clearing in Michigan is where I go when I need to think and right now it is all covered in snow. The barren trees have icicles on the branches. Right now Persephone is in the underworld with my dad. The camp has no snow in it. Around it there are piles of snow but the barrier stops the snow. From my cabin window I have even seen Jack Frost pelt it with snowballs to see if that would work. You have to give him credit for being persistent since he did that for two hours which was after he beat it with his staff trying to send the snow under the barrier. He left muttering about how the gods don't know how to have fun. This whole scene left me smiling and bursting into fits of laughter throughout that day. Claire actually told me she thought I was going insane. I had said, "Says the one who is talking to thin air." With that she started to laugh.

December 31st

Tomorrow is the day that I meet the other spirits. The reason I have been avoiding them is because I wanted it to be a surprise when they see me. The only reason I had to be nervous was the fact that I am a demigod. But I had to go through with it. When I finished my job of shadows I went to the north pole and found a cave. I figured I would most likely sleep in late as always and if I was closer I would still make it. The cold still bothered me though. I built a fire and didn't worry about attracting attention because the cave was far enough away from Santoff Clausen to be noticed. I had also hidden it with shadows which helped block out the cold.

I sat back to think of my first month as a spirit. It had been easier than I thought to be around the people I knew for so long and not be noticed. Sure it hurt emotionally when they walked through me but I found myself talking to them which gave me something to do when I had nothing else to do. The moon has not said one word to me since my first day. No matter how many times I followed him around the world asking questions or just trying to have a conversation he remained silent.

I had also seen everything in the world pretty much. I had traveled to Greece, England, Australia, Mexico, and if you name it I have probably been there. I have gone so many places bringing shadows and taking the m away. I also darken them and lighten them. I also help kids who are lost. I make shadow animals that they always chase after and I help them out of the woods to their home, or through the city. I can also hide them when they need to be hidden.

Unconsciously I have found myself traveling to underworld entrances but I always pull back. I also play pranks on the gods. It was quite funny seeing Apollo try to find his sun car only for it to appear right before he hits it. Or when I painted Ares throne with peace signs.

I found myself enjoying this new life but I was upset because Nico refused to come out of the underworld. My shadows tell me where the person I want to find is by whispering to me. He will leave once in a while but only when he has a job. But he stays down there waiting for my soul to join the dead. He has left more often but he still spends most of the time with father. I have decided to wait a year before I talk to him. I continued to think like this until I had fallen asleep.

**WOW that was a long chapter. It has seven pages and 4,292 words. I know it is a lot of explaining but I hope you like it. I hope all of it makes sense especially about why the Spirits don't exactly like the gods and why the gods can't see Raven. The reason I called the shadow hound Phantom is because I like the show Danny Phantom. I just couldn't resist. Next chapter is of course when Raven meets the other spirits. Please review and tell me what you think. Happy Easter and here is a cookie. (::)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Please read, review, and enjoy.**

**MiM's POV**

_Pitch is rising again. The guardians need help but from who? Ah she'll be perfect._

**Raven's POV**

I slept later then I should have and guess what. Now I am late for the meeting which they won't like. I was standing at the mouth of the cave. Everyone was probably waiting for me so I ran to the nearest shadow and entered Santoff Clausen. I heard someone cry out in shock because I apparently came out of their shadow. I was in a room surrounded by all the other spirits who were muttering about my entrance. Maybe I should have just walked in the front door. I was standing there in the awkward silence.

"Um, sorry I'm late I slept later than I planned on." I said.

They all continued to stare at me a little shocked by my shadow traveling. Some were whispering about how it was similar to pitch and others were just looking at me taking in my appearance trying to guess what I could do. North broke the silence.

"So your new spirit. Welcome to Santoff Clausen and to the spirit world." He said. The other guardians stood around him with the spirits behind them. The guardians were a surprise to see because they did not look like I would have thought them to look like. I gave a nervous smile which immediately caught the attention of the tooth fairy who looked like a cross between a hummingbird and a woman.

"Oh! Your teeth are beautiful. It looks like you flossed and brushed and…" she trailed off with her fingers prying my mouth open to see my teeth. All I could do was try to talk which sounded like "mum Melp me"

"Tooth leaves the anklebitter's teeth alone." Said the Easter bunny. The other spirits were stifling laughter at my position. Tooth went back to her position next to bunny who had his arms crossed.

"So I know some of you but what are the others names." I asked glancing at some of the other spirits who I didn't know about. Some of the spirits were annoyed that I didn't know of them but hey I was only a spirit for one month. They can't expect me to know all of their names.

"Why don't you tell us your name first." Said a spirit who I think is the spirit of fall. She wore a pair of jeans a brown light jacket and her hair was brown with red and orange streaks in it. I hesitated remembering what the moon said about them holding a grudge against the gods. But I guess it was no use trying to get their names first.

I took a deep breath and said, "Can you promise me that you won't judge me?" this caused some raised eyebrows but they all promised that they wouldn't.

"My name is Raven Black. . ." I said but was interrupted by murmurings of "Black as in Pitch Black" angry I glared at them to shut them up. I accidently sent a wave of shadows at them which scared them. I took a few breaths to calm myself.

I continued, "Spirit of shadows and Half-bloods…"

"Why are you a spirit of two things and why Half-Bloods?" asked Cupid with suspicion in her voice. She wore a light pink dress that went to her knees and had blond hair and pink eyes. Yes she had pink eyes.

"Can I continue without interruption? All will be explained at the end." I said a little forcefully my anger flaring up again. The Guardians just stared at me already guessing what the last part was. Others were guessing and looking at me with apprehension and resentment.

"I am a daughter of Hades." I finished. The spirits were all shocked at my revelation. They started to talk forgetting that I was there.

"How could the Man in the Moon choose a child of one of the gods?"

"And one of Hades too."

"Can we trust her or will she turn out to be like Pitch?"

"I would say that she'll be like pitch."

This was just one of the conversations that I heard. The fact that they were ignoring me upset me. But I kept a blank face refusing to show a weakness. I waited patiently for them to stop but they wouldn't. Jack Frost felt bad for me and so did the other guardians. They were suspicious because of my heritage but they didn't want to see me ignored. They actually tried to calm everyone down but to no avail.

"Could you get their attention?" asked Jack while he was trying to make it cold to get their attention which was only bothering them more. I thought about it and decided he was right. North was shouting over the noise, Sandy was trying to use the dream sand to distract them, Bunny was making holes appear below the spirits feet, and tooth was flying around and trying to stop the talk. None of them were making progress so I created shadow copies of the guardians and spirits. They all abruptly stopped talking curious as to what I was doing. Some were scared that I made copies of them even though it was obvious I couldn't fool people with them. They were all completely black as night they only took the shape of the spirits.

I sent the shadows back to where they were and motioned to North to start talking. He did not take the hint but Jack did.

"What do you have to do for your jobs and why do you have two jobs?" he asked which made everyone look at me wondering why.

"I have to bring shadows to where they belong and protect the half-bloods that are trying to find camp who are either in trouble or don't have a satyr to protect them. Moony said that the reason I have two is because I was half mortal and half god." I said.

"But why did MiM Choose you, a child of the gods?" asked the spirit of fall. She said 'gods' like it was something disgusting.

"I don't know maybe to show that the gods aren't bad? I don't know what the moon was thinking when he chose me all I know is that I wasn't sent to the underworld when I died." I said annoyed that they thought like this. But what she said was exactly what I have been thinking. If the others hated the gods why throw someone related to them into their midst.

"The gods aren't meant to know of us. They wanted to go to war with us! We had to hide from them! How could they be anything but bad?" yelled a spirit from the back and his words were followed by approval from some of the other spirits.

"Everyone calm down. . ." started north but the spirits were once again fighting with each other. Some believed that the gods could have changed while others adamantly refused to believe that. The guardians could not stop them. I was leaning against the railing in front of the globe. The guardians came to me.

"The gods have changed. They really have. They're paying more attention to their children now. It is possible that they won't care that there are other immortals. But it is your choice if you want them to know." I said.

"Listen mate. It is just hard for us to accept that possibility. You don't understand how we felt when we had to hide as if we were cowards." Said bunny and the others nodded.

"I don't understand how you felt. Your right but I know how you feel now. You are all holding a grudge. In fact holding grudges is the fatal flaw of children of Hades. we are easily angered and if we don't like the person we refuse their help even if we desperately need it." I said watching the other spirits argue.

Tooth tried to cheer me up seeing as I thought the fighting was my fault which it was. "Well, nothing else could happen. Right?" that was when Sandy pointed out the moon.

"You just had to jinx it didn't you." Said jack.

North stared at the moon until he exclaimed, "Manny choose new Guardian!" everyone stopped their fighting and looked at the seal on the ground that opened up. Each one of them was hoping that they would be chosen. When they saw the statue they couldn't speak because of anger and shock.

"Well it seems that you are the new guardian." Said Tooth. Sandy had a smug expression because he did not care that I was a child of Hades. There was complete silence and then they started to fight once again.

**Hope you like it and now Raven will be a guardian. Please tell me what you think. And here is a cookie to all of the followers, favorites, and reviewers. (::)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Please enjoy**.

To say that the spirits were angry that they weren't chosen was the wrong thing to say. They were furious that a demigod was chosen and I could help think that if they didn't get their hopes up then they wouldn't be so upset. I mean there are like many of them and only one can be chosen. But the words I am a guardian kept going around in my mind.

Many just left not caring about me while the others wanted to see how I reacted. I couldn't help but just stare at the book they carried to me. Apparently they didn't want to shock me too much because I have only been around for a month and I am already going to be a guardian. Jack came toward me with the book explaining that the youngest guardian initiates the new guardian.

"Are you okay?" he asked concern evident in his voice.

"Just a little shocked. I mean why me?" I said looking at the white haired teen.

"The moon sees something in you. Something that helps protect the children that believe" he said.

"Why only the children that believe?" I asked, "There are plenty of non-believers that need help."

"maybe that is why you were chosen. Are you ready?" he asked lifting the book he was holding. In it I saw the guardian's names. I nodded my head.

"Do you, Raven Black, promise to protect the children that need protecting?" **(Sorry but it has been a while since I saw the movie and I forgot the oath.) **He said.

"Yes." I said in a steady voice growing confident in myself. After I had signed my name, I signed it in Greek because I wanted to, I felt differently. I was a little woozy. I stumbled and Jack caught me.

It looked like Bunny just thought of something. "How many kids believe in you mate?" he asked worriedly.

"One. Why?" I said.

"How could we be so stupid. We should have known since you were only around for a month. When a guardian has very little believers they are weaker." Said tooth panic was starting to set in.

I struggled to stand up and looked at the spirits around me. "I know I can get some believers but it would mean that I would have to tell my friends from camp. I will make sure the gods don't find out."

"How many friends did you have." Asked North. I had to think about this. There was Nico and it looked like I had to break the promise of waiting a year. The Stoll brothers, Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia.

"I have six friends. One is my half-brother." I said. It was a staggeringly small number but it was better than nothing. The other spirits had left when I mentioned the camp.

"we need to get there now." Said tooth, "What would be the quickest way?"

"I could shadow travel you there." I said and before they could refuse I continued, "I can call my shadowhound Phantom. Anyways we may be able to go directly to Nico my half-brother. He'll be able to see us if he comes out of the underworld. Spirits can't enter there and he has been staying there since I died."

They had finally agreed and I called phantom. When they saw him they were scared but quickly hid it when they saw he was friendly. Since he was the size of a tank everyone could fit on him.

"Now you have to hold on tightly or you'll fall off." I said. I was seated in front of everybody because I would most likely fall off.

"Okay phantom, if Nico is out of the underworld go find him if not then go to Claire." I said to Phantom and we took off.

The other guardians cried out but only one was in joy. Frost apparently enjoyed the feeling of shadow traveling. We came into the clearing where I had died and immediately saw a teen with messy black hair and pale skin standing by the tree where I had died. There was a crater in the wood from where the horn hit.

I couldn't stop myself as I ran, despite the fact that I was weak, and shouted out his name. he whipped around and his eyes widened when he saw me and the guardians. He shut his eyes tightly and shook his head to see if he was hallucinating. By that time I had made it to him. The others walked slowly giving us time together.

"R-Raven but your dead. How can you be here? I know you didn't show up in the underworld but this can't be you have to be from my imagination." he said quickly. He didn't believe that I was real. He thought I was some strange hallucination. To prove him wrong I hugged him.

"Can a hallucination hug you Bone Head." I said fighting back tears because I was happy that he was there.

"What happened why aren't you dead. Not that I don't like you still being alive. And why is there the tooth fairy, sandman, a kangaroo ("I'm the Easter bunny!"), Santa, and Jack frost with you?" He asked. the others have finally reached us.

"Can you please not interrupt while I explain everything?" I said and when I received a nod I explained what happened. When I finished talking about what I was and my problem he jumped up.

"I'll go get everyone and. . ." he started.

"Nico I appreciate your offer but the gods can't find out and the more demigods that know the more likely that the gods will find out. My plan is to tell Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and the Stoll brothers and then try to get some mortals to believe. Jack and the others know of some kids that will be easy to tell. All I need you to do is get Percy and the others here and we'll tell them." I said.

He then left to collect them and bring them here. While he was doing this we travelled to burgess and got the kids there to believe in me. I promised to come and visit later but we had to get back to the clearing. They weren't there yet so I started to play catch with Phantom using a shadow ball. I had started to feel a little stronger but not how I would usually feel.

"Do you know what your center is Raven. A center is what we protect in children. Mine is memories, sandy is light, jack is fun, north is wonder, and Bunny is hope. Your center will give you strength." Said tooth as she flew around excited to meet my friends.

"I don't know tooth." I said and immediately started thinking of what my center was. "Maybe Half-bloods because I have been protecting them once I became a spirit. Whoa! I felt a rush of power."

"Well looks like you're the guardian of Half-bloods Mate." Said bunny who kept watching Phantom out of the corner of his eye. I sent Phantom away to help him relax.

"But that isn't it. It feels as if I'm missing something else." I said feeling the hole that seemed to be there.

"Maybe it is like how you are spirit of two things. You have two centers. The only question is what is the other." He said as Percy and the others came.

"Nico why did you bring us here?" he said eyeing the tree behind me. Apparently he recognized this place. None of them were smiling.

"I brought you here to explain why Raven didn't show up in the underworld." This had gotten their attention, " it is because she is now immortal. she is right here in fact."

"Nico are you feeling okay. Maybe we should leave." Said Annabeth obviously thinking that he was insane.

"Nico Annabeth is right. . ." said Travis.

". . . Raven isn't coming back." Finished Conner.

Nico then went on to explain about the Guardians, and spirits and the Man in the moon and all my friends did were share looks and patiently wait for him to finish.

". . . She is now the Spirit of Shadows and Half-Bloods. She controls shadows and bring demigods to camp. Remember how there have been demigods that show up saying that they are guided by a girl called Raven Black that looks almost exactly like her except for a few differences in clothing. The only reason why she can't be seen is because you don't believe that she is back." Nico finished desperately hoping it worked.

It didn't though. I had to step in and do something but what would make them realize I was right here. An idea hit me. I stepped in front of Nico with my back to him and told him to jump on my back. To them it looked like he was floating in the air. But I was soon tackled by Annabeth and Thalia. They could see me and that made the other realize that Nico was telling the truth because they knew for sure that Thalia and Annabeth weren't crazy. But of course Nico just had to be the crazy one. Please note the sarcasm. I was then lost in a sea of hug. Everyone was talking asking me questions and then they realize that if Nico was right about me then that means that. . .

"SANTA!" said the two pranksters at the same time running up to North like little children.

"He is actually called North." I said when I finally could breathe. They were saddened by the fact that they had to keep it a secret though.

"I'm sorry but Artemis will suspect something if I stay away any longer. So I'll see you all when the hunters visit camp again." Thalia said and we hugged goodbye and she left twice as happy as she left.

"Hey Raven were you the one that hid Apollo's Chariot?" I nodded. "And put peace signs on Ares' throne?" I nodded "Awesome! High-five us those were so fun to hear about, though Ares really wants to punish the person who did it." Said Travis or Conner.

"So how do you feel?" Asked Jack.

"Stronger and Happier." I replied with a smile.

A ringing started up and Percy Stared at his watch. "Its three o'clock I'm going to be late for sword practice." Said Percy.

"We should all get going they'll start to get suspicious because we were at camp when Nico got us. It was great meeting all of you and don't worry the gods won't find out." Said Annabeth. We all said good bye but the Stoll brother decided to act like little children again and clung to North and Bunnymund Pouting like two year olds.

It took a while to pry them off but in the end I was laughing at the two Guardians expressions as was everyone else. Soon it was just me and the guardians in the clearing. No one noticed the pair of yellow eyes looking at us from the forest.

**Thank you to all that has read, reviewed, followed, and/or favorite this story I hope you like it so far.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Please enjoy**

"so you're a guardian now." Said the cold voice of Pitch my Half-Brother.

It had been a week since I had become a Guardian. The spirits that were upset with the fact of my heritage tried to fight me but I always beat them easily and I was going easy on them. I was expecting Pitch to get angry but he sounded not only angry but as if I had just thrown him aside. I know that he isn't a good person but he is family so I couldn't just ignore him.

"The moon chose me I couldn't refuse." I said turning around to try and see him but he was hiding in shadows. So I dispelled all the shadows to reveal that he was right next to me. I did not flinch away though I was shocked.

"That is the reason I didn't care about the world of the gods. You demigods just take your orders and go on without a thought. You allow yourself to be controlled." Pitch spat out in disgust.

"It wouldn't matter if I said no. something would eventually come up that would make me be a guardian. It like prophecies. No matter what you do to stop it they will happen." I said staying calm.

"After what I said you still go with them." He venomously said.

"I said I would reserve my judgment. And what you did was not right." I said "and before you get upset let me just say that I know how you feel."

"You couldn't possibly know how I feel." He spat out at me.

"You are angry that no one believes in you. You feel as if I abandoned you. You are letting anger cloud your sight and that is not good." I said.

"I do not care about you or any of the feelings you have. And I do not feel abandoned by you." He said.

"I have a feeling that something will happen to prove otherwise." I said.

"Don't put much hope in that and even if that was true do you think it will stop me from attacking you and the guardians?" he asked.

"I have a feeling that it would put it off. Seeing as I am talking to you and I am technically your sister." I said.

"We'll see." He said but before he left and before I could react he threw a ball of nightmare sand at me.

In my nightmare I was being killed by the Minotaur and it wasn't just me but also Nico, and everyone I cared about. But suddenly my nightmare ended and before I woke up I heard Claire say, "You know I felt braver with you there." I woke up to sandy and the guardians shaking me awake.

They had found me and sandy took the nightmare away. By the time I had finished explaining that pitch showed up, I kept the part about us being related a secret, we had reached the Santoff Clausen using a snow globe.

"so what is the problem?" I asked as he showed me the globe.

"What do you see raven?" asked North.

"The lights are blinking out." I said looking at the guardians.

"Pitch is once again on the move. But he seems to be focusing on New York right now. We must get there right away." Said north.

I felt dread as I realized pitch must be planning to attack the camp to get back at me.

We all loaded into the sleigh and travelled to new York. We saw pitch at the boarder of camp. There were sounds of fighting inside the camp.

"Hear that. Those young half-bloods are fighting my Nightmares. And now they can see me and apparently you." He said with a smirk. Some of the campers came out and saw us and gasped when they saw me.

"Leave them alone pitch what did the camp ever do to you." I said stepping forward. The guardians were already to fight but would rather try to talk it out and maybe change his mind. I knew it was useless.

"It wasn't what the camp did to me but what you did. You refused to join me and so now I attack the camp until you join me dear sister." He said. The guardians were all shocked.

"If you think that I would join you then you have another thing coming." I said.

"Sandy's right what do you mean sister?" Said North translating Sandy's sand talk.

"Oh didn't she tell you. I am her Half-Brother." He said.

**Hope you liked it. Please review it is always appreciated.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Please enjoy and thank you to those who have followed, favorite, and/or reviewed. **

Shocked silence met pitch's words. I looked back and saw them staring at me. There was no time the camp had to be protected. Without a second thought I went to protect the demigods, I was their guardians after all. When I first struck it knocked everyone out of their daze the demigods went on fighting the nightmares again and the guardians fought the wave of nightmares sent at them. I was to take on pitch.

We were both really good fighters and the fight seemed to go on forever. He seemed to know where I would attack and would always block me but he was a lot older than me. Sandy and jack finally got through their nightmares and was about to help me when I sent them to fight in the camp. While I did this I barely managed to avoid Pitch's scythe. But I used the fact that he had to pull it out of the ground as an opening to attack. I landed a blow on his arm before he pulled the scythe out of the ground.

Since he was focusing more on our fight there weren't as many nightmares to fight anymore. I had knocked him down. I pointed my sword at him.

"Why aren't you Afraid of me." He said.

Then it hit me why "Because I am the Guardian of Half-bloods and Bravery. I do not fear you." I said. I had found my other center and it filled me with more strength but he was still able to knock me down.

A boomerang collided with pitch allowing me to stand up. Within a second all the guardians were able to fight pitch. With one last try pitch swung his scythe at Jack hoping to get a hit. He would have if I had not pushed jack out of the way. The scythe hit me and I was propelled into Thalia's Pine tree. I was badly hurt and leaning against the tree. This seems familiar doesn't it? The look on pitch's face was of fear. He hadn't meant to seriously hurt me but to make me follow him.

"I was right wasn't I Pitch." I said referring to the fact that he would stop fighting if he hurt me. He still had normal feelings but I knew he would still cause fights.

With one last look at the guardians he ran off. I was quickly carried into the camp infirmary and treated by tooth. I was in pain but not as bad as when I was killed by the Minotaur. I was stronger since I was immortal but the wound still bled a lot. They didn't risk moving me anymore but I could tell by the amount of talk outside that the camp was finding out about the spirits. I then heard the voices of the gods join in too. So they are finding out to and from what I could tell the gods were sorry about before and grateful that there kids were safe.

"How are you doing?" said a voice right next to me. I jumped a little but settled down when I saw it was my dad.

"Hello father. I'm doing better." I said sitting up. I was pretty much healed since I was immortal but my dad just pushed me back down.

"You need your rest and I would also like to say that I am happy you are alright, and that I am proud of you. Pitch sends his apologies but promises to continue fighting the Guardians. The gods are also taking the news of the spirits quite well." He said.

I tried to sit up again but he pushed me down saying that if I tried again he would call the sandman.

"Did you know about me being a spirit or did this come as a surprise?" I asked.

"I had thought you were but I didn't know. I had always remembered the spirits and that they never came to the underworld. So when you didn't show up I had my suspicions." He said smiling that he was right.

"How is Lady Artemis taking the news of there being a Man in the Moon?" I said holding in my laughter.

"She was indignant at first but accepted it. The last thing I know is that she stalked of mumbling about idiot men claiming her moon." He said. I couldn't help it anymore and I cracked up. This caused me to sit up which made Hades get Sandy. I shut up instantly.

"But I don't want to sleep please don't do this or I'll…" but the sand already hit me causing me to go into my world of dreams.

**How was it. Good Bad you decide. Please review. The next part is the epilogue. Here is a cookie to everyone. (::) I also have a new story up. Please check it out it is called The Half-Blood Halfa. It is a crossover between Percy Jackson and Danny Phantom. And to all that read it you get an owl.**

**[0,0]**

**|)_)**

**-"-"-**


	10. Epilogue

**Here is the last part of the guardian of Half-bloods. Hope you like it.**

Things got better after the fight with pitch at camp. The spirits found out that the gods do not care anymore about the fact that there are other immortals. Others were nervous around me when they found out I was related to Pitch but they realized that I was the opposite of him. He was fear and I was bravery. Camp was ecstatic that I was alive and well and they all laughed at how they thought I was a ghost haunting the camp. Thanks to me more demigods made it to camp.

Pitch still came and fought but he never fought me directly. I always had to deal with the nightmares which was easy when Phantom pretty much ran them over every time. But these fights grew farther apart. I have grown used to my life as a guardian. I was even there at Percy's and Annabeth's wedding on the beach. Nico has gotten a girlfriend, which caused me to annoy him which any sister would do.

Claire has never stopped believing and she is the best fighter in the Barbie girl cabin which for some reason is constantly being painted black. Whistles innocently. Ares decided to let me off with a warning about painting his throne but that doesn't mean I can't prank the other gods. So my name is Raven Black, I am a daughter of Hades, Spirit of Shadows and Half-bloods, and Guardian of Half-Bloods and Bravery.

**The end. I hope you enjoyed the story. I had fun writing this. Thank you for all the reviews and favorites. Here are cookies for you. (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**From, **

**Sapphire-eyed cat.**


End file.
